Stranger Than You Dreamt it
by Chaimera
Summary: NineRose. The Doctor takes Rose to a ball in Eighteen hundreds Paris.
1. Act 1

**Disclaimer: I own the villain. Nothing more. None of the rest. Please don't sue me.**

**Hello. I have exams at the moment, so this is to keep all waiting for the next chapter of 'Cross Fire' happy for the next while. This was written before 'The Empty Child' so forgive me if it's a little behind.**

**I dedicate this to, and place all the blame on Jillybean and Sparks. Constant references to 'The Phantom of the Opera' lead to constant listening, in turn attracting tiny masked plot bunnies. **

**I made a game of putting references to 'Phantom' into the story, both incredibly obvious and a bit more subtle. Pick all of them out and you get a cookie.**

**Enjoy. **

**Stranger Than You Dreamt It.**

**By Chaimera**

**Act 1**

"So, where to now?" The Doctor leaned back against the console and grinned at his young companion

"How about somewhere a bit… classier."

"Hey, the mud pits of Sangruda are perfectly 'classy'… until they turned them into a

dumping site for radio active waste. I swear I didn't know that had happened."

"Hmm, you said that. I'm sure you didn't know about the vicious flesh eating mutants either."

"I didn't." he protested as he avoided a swat on the shoulder.

"Hey, tell you what. I'll take you for a night out. Make it up to you."

"Better be somewhere nice."

He paused, looking deep in thought and then a grin spread across his face. "I've got it!" he said with a look of triumph. He pushed her in the direction of the door. "Go on.

Wardrobe. Late eighteen hundreds. Hurry up. Get dressed up."

"How dressed up?"

"Let me put it this way; we're not going to Cardiff."

She grinned and hurried out of the control room.

* * *

"Alright. I'm ready." She gave the legs sticking out from the floor a light kick. 

"Ok, ok. I'm coming, I…" He paused as he took her in. She was a vision in black and purple. Her skirts brushed the floor, sleeves off the shoulder, belled out slightly at the end and to his delight…

"Your damn ship's got me in a corset. Again."

He shut his mouth and grinned, thinking it wiser not to comment. He knew how much

Rose hated corsets, though he had never told her how much he liked her in them. He turned and patted the TARDIS controls affectionately.

"Well?"

He turned to see her standing there, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Where are we? Where are we going?"

He sighed and held out his arm. "Come on."

They stepped out of the TARDIS and looked around. Rose pulled her wrap tighter around her against the cold night air.

"Well," she said with a grin, "it's not Cardiff."

"You're right. It's Paris."

"Paris? But why…"

"Ball."

"Eh?"

"I'm taking you to a ball."

She let out a small squeal of delight and threw her arms around him. "Oh thanks Doctor. Where?"

"The Paris Opera House."

"Are you kidding me? That is brilliant."

He smiled. "Thought you might like it. Now, come on."

She took his arm again with an excited giggle and the pair continued down the street.

Rose's eyes grew as they stepped inside the lavish foyer of the opera house. There were a lot of ladies and gentlemen milling about the place looking awfully grand. Suddenly she felt very out of place. A door man approached the two and bowed respectfully, though he was eyeing the Doctors attire with some suspicion.

"May I see your invitation sir?"

The Doctor winked at Rose. "Of course." He pulled out the slightly psychic paper proudly and presented it to the man, who inspected it carefully.

"Is there a problem?" asked the Doctor.

The door man shook his head and blinked the paper. "No. I'm sorry sir, what is your name?"

"Just the Doctor and this is Rose Tyler, my plus one."

The door man nodded and gave the paper back to the Doctor. "Of course. I'm sorry sir."

Rose shook her head and laughed. "Such an old move. You know, someday someone's going to see past that thing."

"Never."

"Right, come on. I want a dance."

The Doctor blanched slightly. "I don't dance."

She frowned slightly. "Yes you do. I've seen you dance."

The Doctor glanced about, avoiding her gaze. "Oh look. Champagne."

He wandered off in the direction of the alcohol and Rose gave a defeated sigh. It was going to be one of _those_ nights. As long as she didn't have to drag him back to the TARDIS she wouldn't mind too much.

She wandered through the crowd and headed to the main ball room. It was certainly a sight to behold. There was a lot of gold and red velvet. Rose gasped at the massive chandelier which glittered above the crowd of rich Parisians. Rose descended into the grand room and grabbed a glass of wine from a passing waiter. She glanced behind her, eyes scanning the stream of people entering the room for the Doctor. She decided to move so that she could see the door from where she was standing but before she had gone more than two steps a young man intercepted her.

"Excuse me my dear." He grabbed her hand and touched it to his lips. "I couldn't help but be caught by your distracting beauty from across the room."

Rose blushed slightly. "Thank you."

"I am Philippe. May I have the pleasure of your name?"

"Um, I'm Rose."

"Ahh, a beautiful name for a beautiful flower."

She giggled slightly at his bad joke and looked around again for the Doctor.

Unfortunately for her, her companion was nowhere in sight. Philippe removed the glass of wine from her hand and set it on a nearby table.

"I apologise for my forthrightness, but I must have this first dance with you."

"Um…" Before she could object the orchestra had begun playing and she was pulled on to the floor. Philippe pulled her firmly against him as he swept her around the room and she shifted uncomfortably in his grip. It wasn't that she didn't like the attentions of attractive young men, it was just if he moved any faster, they'd be having sex in five minutes. The waltz finally finished and she extracted herself from his grasp and stepped away.

"You know, I think I'm going to get a drink."

"Well, I must accompany you then."

"You know I…"

Suddenly a young woman with ridiculously high eyebrows and a pointy nose came up behind Philippe and grabbed his arm.

"Why, Count. Are you here all alone tonight?"

"I…"

"Such a shame. Dance with me."

Rose smirked slightly as her admirer was dragged off to the floor. The woman had reminded her a bit of Cassandra. She smiled to herself again and headed back towards where the drinks were. She grabbed a fresh glass of wine and turned to be confronted

with another man.

"Making friends already, are we?"

She shrugged, watching the couples dancing. "I might be. I just wanted to dance. I needed to find someone."

"Hmm." Was his only word as he took a drink.

"Just remember, I won't be taking on any strays you pick up."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Will you ever let that go?"

"Probably not, no."

"I made a mistake, get over it."

"He nearly got both of us killed. I didn't want to take him with us."

"I said I was sorry."

"Yes, well it still happened, didn't it?"

Rose let out a low growl and stalked off into the crowed.

The Doctor sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He didn't mean to be snappish with her, bringing up old wounds. He shook his head at himself. When he saw her dancing with that man… he was acting like a love sick teenager. The night was not quite going as he had planned.

Rose scowled at the happily dancing couples and took another drink of wine. They were mocking her, she was sure. The Doctor was being annoying and idiotic. He always got like this on nights out. It would start out great and then he would get all ratty and sulk in a corner all night. It was times like this she wished that they were running from trigger happy aliens, hand in hand. She gave herself a small mental slap and listened absently to a conversation that was happening, rather animatedly, beside her.

"I am telling you, it is utter rubbish. Ghosts, phantoms. Pahh. There's been enough of that in the past."

"Ahh, but it happened back then, didn't it?"

"He was just a deranged mad man."

"But what if he's still here. He survived long enough down there."

"I really don't think so. His body was found."

"What about the Viscount and Daaé? They never resurfaced again."

"Nothing but a pair of foolish lovers who ran away together."

"The chandelier?"

"An accident. If you are so fervent that ghosts exist, go look in a grave yard. We're in Paris. You'll find a good one."

"Fine, be ignorant André but you must admit, there have been some strange goings on lately."

"That I will accept. Now, what do you think of the presidents recent words?"

Rose tuned out of the conversation and frowned. She wandered back over to where she left the Doctor, not really surprised to find him still standing there. She stood beside him, returning her gaze to the twirling dancers.

"Hey."

He slid a sideways glance at her. "Hey."

She looked at him. "Doctor, was there really a Phantom of the Opera?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Yes. Strange man. But we're a few years too late for him. Why do you ask?"

"I heard some men talking about phantoms, ghosts. They said some strange things have been going on."

He smiled. "This is Paris. There's always something happening. I wouldn't worry."

"I'm not." She said quickly.

They stood there some more in silence before the Doctor grabbed her hand. "Let's dance."

Rose looked surprised as she was dragged back on to the dance floor. "I thought you didn't dance. At least not tonight." She added bitterly.

"Well, I do now."

"Right."

"Look, this is me apologising for being an asshole. Just accept it."

"Oh."

He placed his hand on her waist and they began to move across the floor to the music. She saw Philippe looking at her from the side of the room and hid a little smirk as she moved closer to the Doctor. She felt the Doctor squeeze her hand and she squeezed back gently. He smiled down at her and gave a small sigh. He was in real trouble. The music finished and they stepped apart. Rose looked up at him, a little flushed.

"I'm just going to get some air."

He nodded and watched her disappear into the crowd. He moved off to the side, snagging another drink from a passing waiter. He moved through the chattering groups, listening for some snippets of interesting conversation.

"God, Richard. I cannot take anymore of this talk of ghosts."

"I'm telling you André, there's something in this opera house, human or not."

"This is ridiculous."

The Doctor stood beside the taller of the two gentlemen.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help overhearing your conversation. Were either of you present for the events of several years ago?"

Richard turned to him with a small smile. "I'm afraid no. Fascinating though, the whole situation."

"Yes, if you like all that sort of children's tales."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Murder and kidnap? Not for children I think, Monsieur."

"Just what I said."

"What makes you think there's another Phantom taken up residence?" asked the Doctor with interest.

"Well, many people have gone missing while here sir."

"People? How many?"

"Seventeen in the last four months. All young women. No distinction. Dancers, singers, servants, seamstresses. All of them have just seemed to disappear in to thin air. All while here."

"No obvious signs of kidnapping though? No demands, signs of struggle."

"No one even saw a carriage leave the grounds. Front or back. It's a complete mystery."

"Yes, and one for the police to solve, not some idle ghost hunter."

"Yes. Well, maybe a job for me." He said with a smug smirk.

"And who are you, good monsieur?"

"I'm the Doctor. Just when have these women been disappearing?" He looked to Richard.

"Well, they all go off on their own and then never return."

A chill ran down the Doctor's spine and one thought raced through his mind. _Rose._

"I apologise, but I must go and find my friend."

The two men nodded.

"Try not to run into any ghosts." Added André with a laugh as he retreated through the crowd.

* * *

Rose leant against one of the panelled walls and fanned herself with her hand. She couldn't help herself. She was painfully attracted to the Doctor. She had tried to pass it off as a meaningless crush for months but the feeling had just grown stronger. She had been trying to simply ignore it for weeks, considering the Doctor obviously didn't return any of the feeling she felt towards him. She didn't want to ruin the whole experience by confronting him and creating an awkward situation for the both of them. 

She looked curiously down the long corridor. There were gas lamps along the walls but their flames were dim and, to her relief, not flickering ominously. There were several doors along each side. Rose opened one or two of the door and was met with several wardrobes and dressing rooms. She was obviously back stage. Suddenly, one of the doors further down the flew open and a tall man with a large moustache came storming out. He seemed furious and his face was an interesting shade of puce.

"I'll go to the police. Evil girl."

"Non, non monsieur. Please, I beg you. I did nothing."

"I caught you red handed girl. Don't lie to me. Stupid child. You will pay for this."

Though Rose couldn't see the girl, she could hear that she seemed to have broken down in tears.

The man looked down contemptuously, then he caught sight of Rose.

"You there. You are with the ball?"

Rose nodded.

"You shouldn't be back here, but see this girl." He grabbed her arm and pulled her down to the room which he had come from. There was a young girl on her knees by the door. She had red, curly hair which fell around her face as she sobbed into her hands.

"This girl, I want you to watch her."

"What did she do?"

The man drew Rose aside.

"I'll tell you, I almost couldn't believe it. It'd make a good opera though. I tell ya, if it's sung loudly and in a foreign language, anyone'l buy it."

"What did she do?" repeated Rose, beginning to get annoyed with the man.

"Well, ya see, the lead violinist, his wife went missing here a few weeks ago. Turned up two days later, dead. Shredded to pieces she was. Grizzly sight it was."

"Well what has this to do with her?" she gestured towards the room.

"That's the thing, I walk in on them tonight kissing like there's no tomorrow. Now, I know he didn't kill his wife, 'cause he wasn't here. She must a done it."

"Uh huh." Rose was a little sceptical.

"Well anyway, I'm off to inform the police. Won't be half an hour. Maybe I'll get

some cash out of this."

Rose frowned at the man as he ran off down the hall.

"Prat." She muttered as he vanished from sight.

She walked into the room and knelt down by the girl, grabbing a tissue from a dressing table.

"Hey. Here now. Come on, sit up here." She gave the sniffling girl a tissue and moved her up to a settee which was against one wall.

"Right, what's your name?"

The girl hiccupped and looked up at Rose. "Meg."

"Right, Meg. Want to tell me what happened?"

Meg shook her head, red curled flying about. "I didn't kill her. I swear. I didn't even want to kiss monsieur Lefévre. He made me."

"He forced you?" Rose asked with a dark look.

She nodded. "And I didn't kill that woman. I swear. I swear it. I…"

"Ok, ok. I believe you." Rose laid her hand on the shoulder of the hysterical girl.

She looked at Rose through damp eyelashes. "Really?"

"Yes, really. Now, he said a half hour, yeah?"

Meg nodded again. "The police station's a little while from here."

"Well then, I'll go find my friend. He'll be able to help me get you out of here and somewhere safe. You wait here, ok?"

Another nod. Meg looked at herself in the wall of mirrors on the opposite wall. "God, I look a mess."

"You look fine. Now, I'll be back in a sec."

Rose exited the room and hurried down the long hall. The girl didn't look capable of vicious murder but even so, having the Doctor along to help probably wasn't a bad idea. She had just reached the door that led back to the main ball room when she heard Meg scream. She spun around and flew back down the hall, hiking up her skirts as she ran. She skidded to a halt in the door way to see a rather odd scene. Meg, who now seemed perfectly calm was walking through where one of the floor to ceiling mirrors had slid back to reveal a dark corridor, while a man was putting back on a mask. Rose darted forward.

"Meg!" she called to the girl but she disappeared into the darkness.

The man turned to her and Rose backed towards the door. He smiled, at least she thought he smiled behind the mask, his black eyes glittering. And they were pure black.

"Ahh, two for one tonight I think. And who are you pretty lady?"

Rose frowned. That was not the language for an eighteenth century person, phantom or not. She went on a hunch.

"You're not human."

The 'man' laughed. "You say that like it's a bad thing my dear. And who are you to

know what I am or am not?"

Rose turned and ran for the door but something grabbed her and threw her against the wall. She cried out as she hit hard but when she looked up the figure was still standing exactly where he had been, across the room.

"Did you kill that woman? The violinists wife?"

"I've killed lots of women here." He approached her slowly.

"And why would you do that? I mean, why would you want to?"

He laughed again. A curious, tinny sound. "Ahh, that woman was an isolated case.

She broke free. If she hadn't, there wouldn't have been anything left of her."

Rose began to inch towards the door but an arm shot out, blocking her way, stretching much further than an arm should.

"Ah ah. No escaping."

The figures other arm reached up and removed the mask. Rose screamed. The face that lay behind the mask was indeed not human. There were what seemed like a hundred black eyes all glittering in the low lamp light, vicious looking fangs dripping.

The creature laughed again, this time much louder.

"No, don't be afraid. Just, look into my eyes."

Rose couldn't help but look as he got closer and closer and as she did, a strange sensation came over her. She felt like she was floating, everything was going to be ok if she just let it all happen. She was warm and safe. She could feel her body moving of it's own violation, obeying the orders of the soft voice in her head.

_Go through the mirror, go down until you reach the lake. There, wait for me. You will be safe and soon you will be with…_

The voice paused momentarily.

_With your father. He is waiting there for you. Go on. _

Rose walked towards the mirror when a jolt went through her brain. Her father? He was dead. She had been there. She had seen him die. Another jolt. The Doctor. She was going to get the Doctor.

She kept walking.

A final jolt and her mind was suddenly painfully clear. She ran for the door and screamed again when she was grabbed and thrown to the floor.

The ghastly face got closer.

"Well, looks like you're the same as the wife. Too bad."

**End of Act 1**

**Refreshments and drinks will be served in the foyer following the submission of a review. Act 2 will follow shortly.**

**Slán. **


	2. Act 2

**Disclaimer: I own the villain. Nothing more. None of the rest. Please don't sue me.**

**Now, here we are again. Thanks everyone for reviewing. I am impressed at people pickcing out all the referances but a few were over looked. I confess I cheated a little and took really obscure ones from the book.**

**This chapter is especially for Sparks(whom I still shoulder some of the blame on;)). I also have exams and feel your pain. **

**Act 2**

The Doctor struggled through the mass of laughing people, in the vague direction in which Rose had walked. He reached the wall and saw there was only one door where she could possibly could have gone. He was probably being paranoid and over protective, but chances were that if there was something strange happening, they were going to get involved one way or another. He approached the door when a figure stepped in front of him. It was the door man from earlier.

"I am sorry sir, but this area is out of bounds for guests."

The Doctor nodded distractedly. "Yes, I'm sure it is but you see my friend is back there and I have to go and get her."

The door man raised an eyebrow. "Your… plus one?"

"Yeah, that's the one. Now if you'll just excuse me for a moment…"

"I am sorry sir but this area is out of bounds." He repeated angrily.

"Well, I'm sure you can make an exception." Another voice spoke from behind the

Doctor and he was unpleasantly surprised to find the man Rose had been dancing with earlier standing there with a smile on his face.

The door man bowed and backed away. "Of course Count de Chagny."

The Doctor frowned and followed the man through the door.

"And who are you then?"

Philippe smiled. "I believe we have a mutual charming companion down this corridor. Are you good friends with Rose?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

Philippe laughed at the Doctor dark face. "I would be jealous too. Let's go and find her, shall we?"

"I rather thought I'd do that myself if it's all the same."

Suddenly there was a piercing scream from down the hall, one that the Doctor knew all to well.

"Rose!"

He took off down the corridor as fast as possible, the count close on his heels. He threw the door open to see a mirror slide closed. Rose was laying on the floor breathing heavily. Her right sleeve was ripped and there was a deep gash that ran along her shoulder to her collar bone. The Doctor darted to her side and helped her up.

"What happened? Are you alright?"

"It was a…. There…"

"Ok, ok. Just breath."

She shot him an angry look. "You try it… in a corset."

He gave a relived grin. She didn't seem too traumatised. He reached behind her, unbuttoning her dress and loosening her corset stings.

"Sir, how dare you do that to a lady." Philippe stepped forward angrily but Rose shot him a dangerous look.

"Shut it." She looked at the Doctor. "Thanks."

He smiled. "For what? Saving you or the corset?"

"Both, but mostly the corset."

"So, what happened?"

She gave him a grave look. "Spider."

"Spider?"

"A big, hypnotic, talking, looks like a man, spider."

"Hmm. And the gash?"

She looked at the cut running along her shoulder, slightly surprised.

"Um, bite. Tried to eat me."

"Ahh, yes well…"

Suddenly Rose jumped up, pushing him aside roughly. "Oh god, Meg. He's got her down there. We have to follow them."

Philippe stepped forward. "Now, now. You've obviously had a shock. We'll find the rogue who attacked you." He placed his hands on her shoulders and she hissed as his hand brushed her wound. She shook him off.

"Don't treat me like an idiot. I'm not."

The Doctor smiled slightly as she whirled to face him.

"Doctor, he's psychic or something. He can get inside your head, learn things to manipulate you. I think the only reason I got away is 'cause the TARDIS is already in my head. I think it saved me."

He nodded. "Well,she can be rather possessive, and it's been in your head awhile."

"Yeah, well he's got this girl down there already, Meg. We've got to go and save her."

"Well, I was getting a little bored in there." He jerked his thumb in the direction of the ball room.

Rose smiled. "Well come on. We could use a little jiggery pokery to get that mirror open."

Philippe stepped to the door. "You are both quite mad."

The Doctor glanced over his shoulder as he took out the sonic screwdriver. "Well, at least we're good looking."

"Not pretty." added Rose with a grin.

"No, never pretty."

The pair turned their attention back to the mirror which slid open after a moment, revealing a long dark passage which plunged down into the darkness.

The Doctor took her hand in his. "Up for an adventure?"

"Always."

They stepped in and followed the path into the darkness. They heard the mirror slide closed again as they continued.

Rose clutched the Doctor's hand in the blackness. "He said keep going straight until we reach the lake."

"And when did he tell you this?"

"When he was in my head."

"Oh."

"Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"Why were you looking for me? Any later and I would have been spider food."

"I heard these guys talking about women going missing here. I thought…"

"I would get in trouble? That's nice."

"I wasn't going to say that but you did, didn't you?"

"I was trying to help Meg."

"Well, didn't help you much."

"That's so typical of you! You…"

She stopped talking suddenly and he felt her hand clutch his tighter.

"Rose?" he asked, concerned.

Rose brought a hand up to her head as she stumbled and fell against the wall, her shoulder throbbing. She felt her knees getting weak and strong arms surrounded her, hold her up.

"Rose what's wrong?"

"My shoulder. My head. Ow." Her voice was slightly slurred and then the world came into sharp focus again. She managed to stand up straight and looked in the direction the assumed the Doctor was in.

"Venom."

She stepped away from him, leaning against the wall. "Great. Just what I need. Will it always be like that? Flashes."

"I don't know." His voice was low and with it echoing off the close walls, she wasn't quite sure where he was. She reached out, searching for him blindly. She felt his hand grab hers firmly and smiled a little.

"Let's go then."

They set off down the passage again.

"So, why were you looking for me then, if you didn't think I was getting myself into trouble?"

"I was worried someone else would get you into trouble and I was right."

"Yeah."

They walked on in silence.

There was a soft blue light up ahead as they neared the end of the passage. Rose could see the reflection of water on the roof of the corridor as they got closer. It was perfectly silent as they reached the waters edge. It was still and the glass like surface reflected their images back at them as they gazed into it. The blue light seemed to emanate from across the lake and gave the massive cavern a twilight effect.

"You know," Rose's voice was a nervous whisper as they looked across the lake. "If there wasn't a giant spider that wanted to eat me on the other side of this lake, it'd be kinda romantic."

The Doctor gave her a strange look as he gazed down at her. She was about to ask him what was wrong when her eyes focused on something behind him.

"Bridge."

He frowned. "What?"

She pointed over his shoulder. "A bridge across the lake. Look. Must be for the hypnotised girls 'cause it wasn't in the book."

He gave her a sceptical look. "You've read the Gaston Leroux novel?"

"Don't look at me like that. I can read you know. I saw the musical when I was fifteen and I went through an obsessive phase. Book, soundtrack, movie. The lot. 'S quite good you know."

"I know. I helped him write it."

Rose rolled her eyes as they approached the bridge. "Let me guess, you were the Persian perhaps?"

"No, but I knew him quite well."

"And here was I, thinking it was all fiction."

"You should have known better."

Rose hummed in agreement as they stepped onto the bridge which stretched across the water.

"Why not use a boat, like the old phantom?"

"Well, he could use his silk and I know spiders hate water."

"Oh."

They continued across the bridge in silence and at the half way point the Doctor paused.

"Did I ever mention that I hate spiders?"

Rose scowled at him. "Well, it might have been better if you had done before now. Come on."

She grabbed his hand, dragging him along the bridge to the other side. The blue light was brighter on the other side but there was still a dull quality to the space, giving everything a slightly hazy look. The Doctor moved in front of Rose as they continued on, deeper into the maze of tunnels and caves. They stopped when they heard a noise. At first, Rose could not identify what they heard but after a moment it became clear.

The Doctor closed his eyes and Rose retreated a few steps, crouching down, attempting not to empty her stomach. The sounds of ripping flesh and the splintering and crunching of bone seemed to roar in her ears, closing around her. She jumped when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. The Doctor crouched down beside her, grabbing her hand as some of her salty tears splashed on the stone under their feet.

"Rose. Rose, I'm sorry but we can't save her now." His voice was low as he spoke to her, his other hand rubbing her back.

"I told her I'd get her somewhere safe. God, this is all my fault. If I'd just taken her with me… I was going to find you. She was in trouble. I said it was going to be ok. Now she's dead."

The Doctor turned her around to face him. "Listen to me. This is not your fault. It's that thing."

"Really? And here I was thinking I was entitled to my dinner."

The pair jumped up and spun around to face the towering insect. It blinked at them with a hundred eyes, seemingly rather amused. Its body was huge, filling nearly the entire cavern in which they stood. The eight hairy legs were crammed in. The Doctor took a few large strides backwards, dragging Rose with him.

It clacked its monstrous jaws together. "All this, stranger than you dreamt it, I'm sure."

Rose shrugged at the Doctor and shook her head. "Not really, no."

"Well, it was very nice to meet you, but we really must be going."

They both whirled around and ran. They heard the creatures huge echoing laugh before it began to give chase. The Doctor glanced back to see it had shrunk again, confining itself in human form once more. Faster to move through these caves, he thought absently as he saw the lake emerging out of the gloom. Suddenly he heard Rose cry out and her hand was wrenched from his. He skidded to a halt and turned to run back for her. She had tripped and was struggling to get back up but before he reached her, the creature had pounced on her.

* * *

Rose was having a hard time keeping up with the Doctor as she ran along beside him, the creature in hot pursuit. Horror swept through her as, in what seemed like slow motion, her skirts caught in her heel and she went down, her grip on the Doctor's hand slipping away. She fought with the swathes of fabric as she tried to get back up again but suddenly there was a weight on her back. She could hear the Doctor's shout as she was pulled roughly to her feet. She gasped as the ugly face moved into her field of vision. The creature chuckled, or as close as it could get to a chuckle, and looked at the Doctor. 

"The two of you are entwined in loves duet, are you? No? Well, let's find out shall we?"

Rose barely registered the words as it turned its multi eyed gaze back to her, and her last lucid thought before that warm, safe feeling washed over her was unsurprisingly

_Oh, shit!_

* * *

The Doctor watched in horror as the creature pulled Rose to her feet. He could see the terror and disgust on her face as it leered at her. It attempted a chuckle as it turned its hideous gaze on him. 

"The two of you are entwined in loves duet are you?" It received no answer. "No? Well let's find out shall we?"

It turned its face back to her and the Doctor jumped forward. The creature stepped back from Rose who stood completely still, a glazed look sweeping over her features. It took her limp arm and looked up at the Doctor who moved closer.

"Ah ah. No closer, lest I loose control and" it snapped in Rose's direction "a finger or two go missing."

The Doctor backed off. "Will you let her go?"

It laughed again. "Of course not. I'm just having some fun before I kill you both and have dessert. Now, let me see." It peered closely at Rose, whose expression stayed blank, staring into the space behind the Doctor. Obviously the TARDIS was unable to fend off the creature's intrusion into her mind this time around.

"Ahh." It continued to laugh to itself. "No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy! No dreams within her heart but dreams of love! How poetic. Her head not mine."

The Doctor's hearts constricted. He had to admit, he was more that a little confused when it came to his feelings towards Rose, but he knew he couldn't loose her now. They would get out of here and sort all that emotional mess out but right now; she was at the side of the wrong alien.

The Doctor had no idea of how to kill this cocky arachnid and time was quickly running out.

The creature was still chuckling to itself when the Doctor returned his attention to it.

It looked at him with apparent glee. "You have no idea how filthy this girls mind is."

The Doctor was suddenly transported to their adventure on Yalat Five and permitted himself a small smirk in the moment. "Actually, you'd be surprised."

"Ha, no matter." It turned back to Rose. "Well, go on. Give your love one final kiss." It ordered.

Rose began to move towards the Doctor robotically, like a puppet on a string. He was frozen in place as he watched her come closer. _Love._ It was something the majority of their enemies seemed to assume. Even the emotionless Dalek. She stopped in front of him and stared blankly into his eyes. Her own brown eyes seemed dead and lifeless as her face got closer to his. He was still paralysed as she pressed her lips against his. They were colder than they should be, than he had imagined them. He was shocked when her toung slid inside his mouth and her hands moved up his chest and under his jacket. Suddenly she pulled back and moved back towards the creature, which was in hysterics. The Doctor felt it was really having too much fun. This was supposed to be their night out.

Rose resumed her place at the creature's side and it clacked its dripping fangs together in joy.

"Oh, she really did get into that, dirty little minx. I can see why you would travel with her. Now, my turn for a little kiss."

It widened its jaws and approached her. The Doctor was suddenly spurned into action.

"Rose! No!" But he was too late for the creature had already reached her, but just as it's jaws were paused around her neck it gave a skull shattering scream and staggered backwards from its prey clutching it's own neck as blue blood poured from a gaping wound there.

Rose dashed forward, one hand grabbing that of a rather stunned Doctor, the other clutching a bloodied sonic screwdriver.

"Come on."

Her voice jolted him from his daze and he ran with her. The creatures enraged roar echoed throughout the cavern as they reached the bridge. The dashed across the creaky wooded bridge as the clumsy thumping strides of the injured spider sounded behind them. Half way across they looked back, seeing that in its rage it had changed back to its natural state. Rose looked at the Doctor, shoving the sonic screwdriver back into his hands.

"Does this thing do anything else?"

"It does most things. Why?"

They began to run again. "Burn the bridge! Burn the bridge!"

"Right."

They stumbled across the ground on the other side and the Doctor turned back to the bridge using the screwdriver to set the rope and wood alight. The flames spread quickly as they watched the giant spider lumber towards the other side. It screamed in rage and pain as it began to make its way across the flaming bridge. They continued to look as the bridge splintered and fell away into the lake, taking the spider with it. It struggled on the surface of the water for a moment but soon sank beneath the water, ripples gliding smoothly out from where it disappeared.

Rose sank to the ground and the Doctor followed her.

"Spiders don't like water."

He nodded his head in agreement. "Quick thinking Max."

She laughed and lay back against the cool stone, willing her heart to stop beating so fast. He leaned over her, staring her in the face, a mock look of anger on his face.

"You got spider goo on my sonic screwdriver."

"Hey, it saved us, didn't it? I got to be damsel in distress and heroin in one go. You just stood there and gaped."

He grimaced at his own behaviour and leaned down, kissing her tentatively. "I thought I'd lost you."

She closed her eyes and smiled. "Can't get rid of me that easy. Told you that."

He kissed her again. "Love you."

"Love you too."

Another kiss, more passionate this time. Her arms went around him, pulling him as close as she possibly could before pulling back and leaning her forehead against his.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, can we continue after I get all this spider venom out of me? It's making everything a bit… blurry."

He grimaced again. "I'd forgotten about that. Come on."

He helped her up and wrapped his arm around her waist as they headed back up the long, dark passage, back to the TARDIS.

* * *

Rose sat on the Med bay bench as the Doctor put down the regenerator and looked up at her. 

"That should do it. If you feel anything, let me know. There might still be some venom in your system."

"Yes Doctor."

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her lightly. "Try not to do that to me too often, yeah?"

She gave him a small smile. "Cant make any promises, as you well know, but I'll try."

"That'll do for now."

He kissed her again, more deeply and she shifted uncomfortably. He pulled back and frowned slightly.

"Rose?"

"Damn corsets."

He grinned at her then. "Ah. I might have a solution to that particular problem."

His fingers played with the buttons on the back of her dress and she smiled, kissing him.

"I bet you couldn't wait to get me out of this thing."

"I must confess, I rather like you in them." He said cheekily, sweeping her up in his arms. She squealed and threw her arms around him.

"But I'm sure you're even better out of them, so let's see how fast we can do that."

**End of Act 2**

**... The End. Hope you all enjoyed. Please, dont hesitate to tell me and leave a contribution in the little box.**


End file.
